dukenukemfandomcom-20200223-history
Hunter Killer Factory
Overview MISSION BACKGROUND: Duke has stumbled onto a new item in the alien's arsenal: a lifelike Babe android. MISSION OBJECTIVES: #Disable the assembly line #Teleport out Possible secrets: 3 Cheat/s unlocked: Double damage (find all secrets) Walkthrough Completing O1 HINT: Shoot the metal boxes you'll find on the walls. Many contain ammo. Go ahead and follow the catwalk (first wallbox above catwalk has Energy weapon ammo), killing 5x BabeCorps (last drops Ego boost item). Push the switch. To the right is Freezer. Rigthmost wallbox has Handgun ammo. Return to previous room and drop down. Behind huge pipes is Laser blaster. SECRET 10A: Above these pipes is a shootable grating. To my knowledge the only way to get up here is with help of Jetpack item. Secret area contains Shrinker. Turn around and drop down. Near the pipe that blew up kill 2x GorillaCorps (one drops Laser blaster ammo). Enter the pipe and climb the ladder at end. When out, turn around and shoot two wallboxes behind you. One has Combat shotgun ammo, the other Handgun ammo. Then drop to the floor in next room and kill 4x GorillaCorps (one drops Ego boost item). SECRET 10B: Look for a nearby crack in the wall and destroy it. Secret area has Goggles item. Turn around and return to where you climbed last ladder. On top of fenced off area is Duke's biography item. Climb next ladder you see (kill 2x GorillaCorps behind you) to get on the catwalk and follow your nose. First wallbox up here has Combat shotgun ammo. Kill 1x BabeCorps (drops Ego boost item) at the end of catwalk. Re-entry point! Before jumping down, kill 2x GorillaCorps. In next area go right, kill 1x GorillaCorps and push the switch. O1 complete! Completing O2 Climb the fence. To your right is Laser blaster ammo and Combat shotgun ammo. Shoot wallboxes up high on the wall ahead. Middle one has Energy weapon ammo. Jump down on the other side. Now enter the conveyor belt, being careful not to be squished. In next room kill 1x GorillaCorps (drops Laser blaster ammo). Nab Freezer ammo and Ego boost item. Step on conveyor belt again. Ahead evade two electricity trap (behind first one is Flamethrower ammo and Laser gatling ammo, behind second is Mini laser gatling ammo and RPG ammo). Kill 1x BabeCorps, then enter brown hallway. You'll come across two rooms. Enter first one. Kill 1x BabeCorps. Nab Large ego boost item, Combat shotgun ammo, Flamethrower ammo. Enter second one. Kill 2x BabeCorps. Nab 2x Goggles item, Armor item and Mini laser gatling. Then just follow the hallway to the end, killing 1x BabeCorps. Re-entry point! Now it's a big showdown between Duke and 13x BabeCorps. Enter the teleport. Shoot wallboxes for 2x Combat shotgun ammo, Handgun ammo and Freezer ammo. Kill 2x BabeCorps in room ahead. Drop down and climb into next hallway. It's rather dark here, so use Goggles item to help you. This hallways contain 14x RoachCorps. First tunnel right leads to Duke's biography item. Don't drop down, but you may kill 2x GorillaCorps if you wish. Now go right, right, right. SECRET 10C: Shoot the gratings. Then shoot another gratings. Drop in the water. Secret area contains Goggles item. Get out of the water. Go up only. Nab Quest item. Invisible 2x RoachCorps will appear. I don't know why, but you can't kill one of them. Anyway, from your position, go right, right, right. Drop down in next room. Kill 1x BabeCorps. Enter hallway to the right (wallboxes here have Freezer ammo and Laser blaster ammo). Inside next room kill 2x BabeCorps (if you happen to come in this room from a hallway above, additional 1x GorillaCorps will be in here). Tunnel ahead leads to Laser gatling ammo. Remaining tunnel leads to another teleport. Kill 1x BabeCorps and 2x GorillaCorps (one drops Laser blaster ammo). Two wallboxes contain Energy weapon ammo and Combat shotgun ammo. Hop into the teleporter. O2 complete! Category:Duke Nukem: Land Of The Babes